


Road to....

by PHFox



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:15:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23938792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PHFox/pseuds/PHFox





	Road to....

Wake up one night to a big crash  
I am afraid but no one could care  
Parents scream at me early next day  
Learned the crash was the cat  
Got all the blame  
Feeling sick  
Can barely see  
Nobody cares just do ur damn work  
Take care of their prized child  
Made no complaints  
When she started screaming or kicking  
Talk to the one I would do anything for  
He takes anything I say  
As a joke  
Given sloop for dinner  
Made no complaints  
Still get yelled at  
From trying to have fun  
Yelled at my love  
Got ignored  
Punishment given  
For a crime I didn't make  
....  
....  
...  
Push a pin into my arm  
Poked it right trough  
Watched the blood rush out  
Took 50 more  
Did the same thing  
All over my body  
Till all the blood ran out  
....  
...  
..  
Keep me surrounded  
By darkness  
Keep me in  
This miserable void  
I don't deserve company  
Or the light of day


End file.
